Integrated circuit design requires a shrinkage channel length for an electronic device, and an increased amount of input/output connections (pin account) for multi-functional cells. Accordingly, fin-like electronic devices have been developed to the increase pin accesses for the cells. However, the problems of parasitic capacitance and self-heating become significant in high density fin-like electronic devices.
Thus, a novel fin-like electronic device is needed.